District 12 has a Dance
by Maddy1014
Summary: The Hunger Games AU. Katniss and Peeta's school has a dance. They are assigned dates and some how Peeta ends up with Katniss. At first she is closed off to him. Can the boy with the bread win her heart? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer everything you recognize I do not own! **

**This is set before the games and everyone is alive still.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Katniss**

I was sitting in class toned out as usually when I caught the words "I have a surprise for you class." I groaned knowing this was going to be terrible.

"We are having a dance next Friday night from 7:00 until midnight. You are all required to go so don't think you can skip and you will paired up with a partner by choosing names out of a hat. The ladies will be choosing so come on up girls and pick the name of the boy you will be going to the dance with."

Shocked I got up and went to stand in line to choose a name. A dance I thought we have never had one of those. I hope I don't get paired up with someone to bad.

I toned back in to find out Delly went first and choose … Gale. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Poor Gale oh well at least he didn't get me that would have been awkward.

Suddenly a hat was thrown into my view and I realized it was my turn to pick. I stuck my hand in the hat, pulled out a name and handed it to my teacher to read to the class.

"Peeta." He exclaimed.

The color drained from my face. Of all people him. I had to get the boy with the bread. The one I own mine and my families lives to. I quickly stood beside him not saying a word.

**Peeta**

This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I get to dance all night with the girl of my dreams. She seems almost scared by it though. She is sickly pale and hasn't said a word.

"Now class you have the rest of the period to discuss with your date the time you will pick them up, what to wear, because it will be formal, so get to it." The teacher said.

We walked over to my desk and I hastily hide the note book that had pictures of her all over it and we sat down. She still wasn't saying anything so I started, "so do you know what you're going to wear?"

She thought about this for a moment then looked over at me and said, "I don't own many fancy clothes, but I think I have an orange dress that will be appropriate."

"Really!" I exclaimed over joyed. "That's great I have an orange dress shirt that might match we'll have to get together to find out." Did I really just ask to see her after school? Wow I was feeling bold today.

"Sure the dance is Friday so how about you come by today so we have time to think of something else if they don't match. That is if you're not doing anything of course." She said.

Katniss just invited me to her house! Katniss just invited me to her house! Katniss just invited me to her house! I should probably answer her now.

"Sure." I replied beaming trying unsuccessfully to keep some of the excitement out of my voice. "We can swing by my house get the shirt and then walk to yours. If that's ok?"

"Sounds perfect." She replied.

**Katniss **

After we had sorted out the details and I got over my awkwardness I found out that Peeta was a really nice, sweet, funny guy and it was so easy to talk to him.

To soon the bell rang for our last class which was not together.

We said good bye and agreed to meet at his locker.

Finally the last bell rang and I found myself running to my locker and rushing to get my stuff so I could see Peeta again.

When I got to his locker he was talking to a boy that looked exactly like him. His eyes met mine and he waved. "Hey Katniss this is my brother Rye." He said pointing to Rye. "Hi." I said waving.

"So this is the famous Katniss Everdeen that my brother has not stopped talking about. It is nice to finally meet you after all these years." He said smiling. Peeta elbowed him and quickly said, "Bye Rye we have to go," and rushed me out of there, his face turning redder by the second me trying to hold back my laughter.

He slowed down once we were outside and immediately apologized for his rude and annoying brother. "It's ok Peeta," I said laughing not able to hold it in any longer. "It was nice to meet him."

We got Prim and quickly stopped by the bakery to get Peeta's shirt. Prim loved that because it meant she got to look at the cakes. Peeta came back with his shirt and a small bag. Prim immediately asked who decorated the beautiful cakes. Peeta blushed and said, "That would be me."

My eyes widened in shock and Prims eyes lit up as she said, "You do an amazing job. I wish I could decorate like you can." He laughed and replied "Maybe one day you can come by and I can teach you." Prim gasped, "REALLY!" she said. Peeta nodded and she launched herself into his arms saying thank you over and over again as I thought that this boy could not get any more perfect.

Once we were almost home pulled out the bag again and pulled out three cookies. Prim squealed in delight and Peeta handed her one. "One for you Miss. Everdeen, and one for the other lovely Miss. Everdeen." He said smiling at me. For some reason I blushed as our hands brush and turned away trying to hide it.

We got to the house and I took him up to my room to show him the dress. He pulled out his dress shirt and they matched perfectly. His eyes met mine and he said, "You will be the most beautiful girl at the dance wearing that dress." I blush furiously and mumbled thank you.

We arranged that he would be here to pick me up at 6:45 and we would walk to the school together.

The rest of the week went by in a blur and finally it was Friday night. Over the week I got to really know Peeta and the more I got to know him the more I wanted to know him. I was really glad that fate allowed me to get paired up with the most perfect boy in the world.

I was so caught up in day dreaming about Peeta that when Prim walked in asking if she could do my hair I realized that it was 5:45 and I only had an hour to get ready. I jumped in the shower while Prim got my dress and shoes ready.

I quickly slipped on the dress while Prim fussed with my hair. I have no idea what she did but I looked great. My hair was fell in messy but elegant curls and waves with some pieces even being straight.

I glanced at the clock and it was 6:40 I quickly slipped on my shoes and ran down stairs. Prim and my mother insisted on taking a thousand photos of me all dolled up.

There was a knock at the door and my heart jumped to my throat. I suddenly felt self-conscious. Slowly I walked to the door telling myself it was just Peeta and there was nothing to worry about.

I opened the door and the world fell away. All I could see was Peeta, the most handsome boy I have ever seen. He had black pants with his orange shirt and a black blazer. His hair fell perfectly in front of his face. His blue eyes sparkled as they took in my dress.

**Peeta**

I have never and will never see anything as beautiful as she in my whole entire life. Her orange dress had one sleeve and hugged her waist tightly. At her hips if flowed straight down with little diamonds in random spots that sparkled in the moon light. Her hair flew around her shoulder in perfection. Her silver eyes glowed as they stared at me.

He gulped and stepped into the house. "You look absolutely stunning in that dress Katniss." She blushed and said, "You look amazing yourself. All the girls will be chasing after you."

"I only have eyes for one girl tonight." I said, "and I'm looking at her now." She blushed darker this time and that just made her look more attractive.

"Wow Peeta you look good." said Prim from behind Katniss. "Nothing compared to your sister." I said my eyes never once leaving Katniss's. We took a few pictures then left for the dance.

We arrived and Delly and Gale found us immediately. Delly hugged me then Katniss and I could tell she was uncomfortable by this gesture. Delly couldn't stop talking about how amazing we looked. Gale just said, "You look amazing Catnip." I got a little angry at that and asked Katniss to dance so we left them to head to the dance floor just as a slow song came on.

As we were walking out there Katniss pulled me aside and confessed, "Peeta I am a terrible dancer."

"Don't worry about it. I'll show you how to dance." I lead her to the floor again and we started to dance. Katniss wasn't that bad but every time she messed up she would get really embarrassed. One time she tripped and fell right into me and one of the supervisors Haymitch came over and said, "Not to close sweetheart."

Finally I whisper to her. "Stand on my feet." she looked puzzled and I whispered, "Trust me." She put one of her feet on each of mine and I started to dance again.

She finally clued in to what I was doing and started to laugh. "Was I really that bad?" she asked "No," I assured her. "I just thought you would like this better. You can still dance but you don't have to do any work." She laughed again and said, "You are so right." Then it was my turn to laugh.

After a few more songs I turn to her and said. "I was right. You are the most beautiful girl at the dance." She blushed but said nothing.

After hours of dancing in a now hot and sweaty gym Katniss turned to me and said, "Come with me I want to take you somewhere." I gave her a puzzling look but followed her outside. After a while of walking I found out she took me to a meadow. She sat down on a rock and stared at the moon.

I sat down beside her and hesitantly put my arms around her waist. She leaned her back into my chest and got comfortable. "Sorry for leaving," she said after a while. "I just couldn't take it in their anymore."

I laughed "Don't apologize I was getting a little claustrophobic myself. Plus I like it just as much being out here with you." In response she leaned her head on my chest.

A while later I said, "did you know the color your wearing is my favourite color." She laughed and said "it is not."

"No really it is. That perfect orange that looks just like a sunset." She was quiet after that and I could tell she was picturing a sun set. Turning in my arms she looked at me and said "it is a beautiful color isn't it." "Nothing compared to what I'm looking at." I responded my gaze locked on hers.

She blushed and I found myself leaning towards her. She leaned towards me and our lips met in the middle. She wound one hand in my hair and the other around my neck. My hands were around her back tangling in her soft hair.

What started out as a light kiss was very quickly turning into a hot, passionate kiss that was so easy to get lost in. We were so close yet pulling each other together to get closer.

Eventually we had to break apart for air but we never pulled away. Her beautiful silver eyes met mine and there were no need for words. Her look conveyed it all.

"I love you Peeta." She whispered.

"I love you too Katniss" I replied.

**I know this isn't like most of the Hunger Games fan fiction but I hope it was still a pleasure to read. This is my first fan fiction for THG but I love the series and I hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it. Please review, favorite and follow so I know if you want more Hunger Games fan fiction!**


End file.
